The present invention relates to a rack for displaying objects, and more particularly to a rack for displaying objects having a slidable member for holding the objects in place.
Retail stores have a limited amount of space in which to display products or present them for sale. Many products are presented for sale by placing them on shelves, racks or the like. Racks having parallel rods that extend outwardly from a slatwall, pegboard or the like are known. These racks are used for selling items, such as photo albums, by placing a stack of items back to front in a vertical orientation on the parallel rods. However, as consumers take the items off the rack, and the number of items on the rack decreases, the items tend to slip and are not as presentable as when in a vertical orientation.
It is desirable to include a slidable member on the rack that holds the items in place. Devices that include parallel rods having slidable members thereon are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 518,573 to Parker teaches a book rack having slidable dividers thereon for holding books in an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,151 to Crabs teaches a mail carrier that includes two parallel rods, a ridable member and a strap for securing the mail thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,873 to Silva teaches a display rack for displaying packages. However, none of these racks are intended to be secured to a slatwall, pegboard or the like.
A long felt need exists for a rack that can be secured to a slatwall, pegboard or the like, wherein salable product can be displayed wherein as product is removed the remaining items are held in a vertical orientation for presentation to consumers.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of displaying products that includes the steps of providing a display rack, securing the display rack to a substantially vertically oriented surface, placing at least one of the products on said display rack, and contacting a slidable carriage with the at least one product. In a preferred embodiment, the display rack includes a substantially horizontally oriented portion that forms a non-right angle with the substantially vertically oriented surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a display rack that includes a substantially horizontally oriented member having first and second opposite ends, a securing portion affixed to the second end of the substantially horizontally oriented member, and a carriage slidably engaged with the substantially horizontally oriented member. The securing portion including means for removably securing the rack to a substantially vertically oriented surface. In a preferred embodiment the means for removably securing the rack to a substantially vertically oriented surface comprises at least one peg hook. In other preferred embodiments, the substantially horizontally oriented member forms a non-right angle xcex8 with the substantially vertically oriented surface, when removably secured thereto and at least a portion of the carriage extends above the substantially horizontally oriented member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a display rack including a pair of substantially horizontally oriented members in substantially parallel spaced relation, a stop member associated with said first ends of said pair of substantially horizontally oriented members, a securing portion affixed to said second ends of said pair of substantially horizontally oriented members, and a carriage. The substantially horizontally oriented members each have first and second ends, the second ends of which are turned upwardly. The securing portion has at least one peg hook extending upwardly and rearwardly therefrom. The carriage includes a middle portion extending between and above the pair of substantially horizontally oriented members and a pair of engagement members that slidingly engage the pair of substantially horizontally oriented members.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.